You're Beautiful To Me
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: You could have gone with Romeo, but you let him go and you stayed with me instead. And every day I find new ways that make you beautiful...


I'm on a roll tonight! This was inspired by Jaron And the Long Road To Love's Pray For You and That's Beautiful To Me (both of which were used in this story) and Loafer, for suggesting it! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

PsychPsychPsychPsych

Juliet O'Hara was a happy woman.

Throughout her entire life, she had been a happy person. Her mother always told her what a happy little baby she was, and as she grew, she never quite lost that spark or whatever it was that made her so happy. And lately, it seemed that she had even more reason to be happy.

She let herself into her apartment and kicked off her running shoes before she headed to the refrigerator for a bottle of water. Why shouldn't she be happy? She had a great career, a wonderful family and brothers that adored her, a wonderful home, and a truly amazing boyfriend who was currently in the shower down the hall.

Twisting the lid off of her water, she took a long drink and headed down the hall with a wicked grin. She was sweaty and dirty, and definitely in need of a shower. Why not invade his privacy a little? He'd certainly done it plenty of times before to her…

But she was caught off guard when she heard his rich tenor voice floating from the bathroom, and she had to stifle a giggle as she listened.

_I pray your brakes go out running down a hill_

_I pray a flower pot falls from a windowsill_

_And knocks you in the head like I'd like to_

_I pray your birthday comes and nobody calls_

_I pray you're flying high when your engine stalls_

_I pray all your dreams never come true_

_Just know wherever you are, honey_

_I pray for you_

Shaking her head, she pushed the door open just enough so that she could slip into the bathroom. Then she quickly removed her clothes and stepped into the shower with him.

As soon as she pulled the curtain to, Lassiter turned to face her, one dark brow arched. "I'm sorry, have we met?"

Juliet laughed and rested her hands on his chest. "I heard you singing, and I couldn't resist."

"Ah, the siren call of the Irishman."

"Something like that." She leaned up for a sweet kiss.

He happily obliged, and when the kiss ended, he rested his forehead against hers. Not another soul in the world knew he could sing, but there was nothing he could keep from this woman.

Juliet felt her face flush when he rested his large hand on her hip and began singing softly.

_You could have gone with Romeo, but you let him go_

_And you stayed with me instead_

_And every day I find new ways _

_That make you beautiful_

His left hand gently smoothed her hair back, and his fingers threaded through the damp tendrils.

_You laugh at the garden that won't grow in the lawn_

_Drink coffee in the kitchen with no makeup on_

_Sing all the wrong words to my favorite songs_

_You're beautiful and that's beautiful_

_You got lines on your face from sleeping on me_

_Call me at work cause you lost your key _

_Go to buy a dog and you come home with three_

_You're beautiful and that's beautiful to me_

Once he was finished, he gently kissed her forehead. She was also the only person who ever saw this romantic side of him, and probably the only person who ever would.

"You are so sweet, Carlton," Juliet whispered, her fingers absently playing with the damp hair on his chest.

"Yeah, well…don't tell anyone. It would ruin my reputation."

She buried her face in his chest to stifle her laughter. "Of course."

"Are you laughing at me, woman?" He looked indignant.

"What if I am? What are you going to do about it?" she challenged.

With a growl, he reached down and turned off the water. Then he swept her up in his arms and lifted her out of the shower. Luckily he had placed a towel on the floor to prevent any water from pooling, and he quickly dried his feet off on it. Then he carried her out of the bathroom, down the hall and into their bedroom. She struggled against him, and finally he threw her over his shoulder with an amused smirk.

Indignant, she growled and huffed. "Put me down, you tree!"

"No."

She continued to struggle, until she caught a glimpse of his sculpted hind quarters, and suddenly she settled down.

He paused at the foot of the bed. "What?"

"Nice ass."

Shaking his head, he deposited her unceremoniously onto the bed. Then he joined her, pinning her to the mattress with his bigger body.

All traces of laughter were gone as he ran his hand along the inside of her thigh. "We're just going to need another shower," she complained, shivering.

"Then we should give the water plenty of time to heat up again." His dark eyebrow arched suggestively.

She melted at the look he was giving her, and once again, she was thoroughly convinced of the benefits of an early morning run.

The End!

A/N: Hehehe. Loafer actually suggested that I write a songfic for Pray For You for Lassie and Victoria, but I think this worked out nicely. Thanks for reading, and please review!


End file.
